Dreams
by goodeyecandy
Summary: Maggie is a fifth year at Hogwarts, but when the boy she loves finally falls in love with her, everything goes wrong. Please review :)


The pain in her hand shot through the rest of her arm. "Erggg..." She tried to hold in the emotions that she held inside while the words "I will not break rules." appeared in blood on her hand and then faded away.

"Pst. Mags! Pst." the red headed boy next to her called her name, and she turned ever so slightly, so that Umbridge would not hear. She was already in enough trouble for being in Dumbledore's Army. "I need to talk to you. Meet me after this." Fred then too groaned in pain.

After her aching hand had endured the last stroke of the enchanted quill Umbridge dismissed them.

"I really didn't know it would end like this. I didn't want you to get hurt." His voice was soft and as he placed his hand on her cheek she felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

"It's ok. I wanted to do it. I need as much training I can-"

"No... I... I'm leaving. School. For good."

"You can't I need you here. You... You're my best friend." She pleaded and she saw him cast his eyes down.

"I thought you would say that." He looked at her with such fondness on would have thought he... Loved her. 'No, I can't think that, it would ruin everything.' she told herself but as he leaned in... Wait no... He couldn't be... But he was. His lips grazed her throat, and then traced down her jawline, leaving her with goosebumps that could be considered mountains.

"I don't want to be your 'friend', Maggie Louise." He whispered after he had pulled away.

"Um... Ok." she said.

"Only you." Fred replied with just as much adoration as before. He grabbed her face and brought her lips to his. It took her a moment to reply to the romantic movement. His passion overrode hers and it took all her willpower not to faint.

"I've always wanted to do that, since I was a toddler." Fred chuckled. The hazel eyed dirty blond girl in front of him was his best friend since birth.

"Even after I..."

"Even after you turned me blue. Yes."

"I've always wanted to let you do that." She showed absolutely no emotion, and then Fred realized she was serious. He burst out in laughter.

Once he had settled down he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead to hers. "I, Frederick Arthur Weasley am completely and totally in love with you, Maggie Louise Price."

"The feeling is completely and totally mutual."

He began to kiss her again, for the last time at Hogwarts. He left the next day without saying goodbye, for the red head thought it would be too hard.

Mags' sixth year

She sat in her dorm, the only people occupying it was herself and he best friend Alex (ME!) who seemed to be rambling on about her own boyfriend who was in Slytherin, and had always been condescending to her.

"I really am sorry, but I haven't seen Fred in months, and it's hard to talk about love for me at the moment."

"I know how badly you're hurting,and at least you know what your boyfriend is doing. Why don't you write him?" Alex seemed sincere, but with her Slytherin ways Mags could never tell.

"I have, and with all these attacks I don't know..." Maggie trailed off not wanting to think the worst.

"He will write back." Alex said, then smirked and walked to the door. "Lighten up have a little fun, and you know if you give up on him... Slytherin boys have been talking about you being somewhat single..."

By the time that word had gotten past Harry and to Mags that the white blond boy was a death eater Mags knew she had to see Fred. So over Christmas break she went to the Weasley house, to find that the red headed boy she had grown to love was in just as much pain as she was.

"I HAVE WRITTEN LETTER AFTER LETTER TRYING TO REACH YOU! I HAVE CRIED OVER THE... THE... THE... MERE THOUGHT OF YOU EVEN BEING REMOTELY AFFECTED BY ALL THESE DEATH EATER ATTACKS!" Her voice filled the entire stockroom at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and at her sudden out burst Fred took about three steps back as a slight tremor of magic emitted from her. But before long just as much force came from him.

"ME YOU THINK IT WAS ALL ME? I HAVE HAD TO KEEP QUIET FROM YOU BECAUSE OD HOW DEEPLY MY FAMILY, PARTICULARLY RON, ARE INVOLVED IN ALL OF THIS. I DID IT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!"

"YOU DID IT TO KEEP ME IN THE DARK. AND NOW THAT'S JUST WHAT I MAY DO! " She yelled as hard as she possibly could. The magic force pushed Fred back against the wall.

Seven months later Maggie was one Lord Voldemort's most prized Death Eaters. She became dark, and unfeeling. Everyday Fred thought about her his fear and pain increase to the point it was didn't know what she was doing only that it was better than feeling something, and if it was better than the pain she was feeling she would take it

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's cold, high voice broke her train of thoughts, as one one of Mag's favorite teachers fell down on the table dead .with a loud thunk. She shuddered but didn't budge or show her emotion... ever.

"Miss Price," The snakelike man, with red eyes, called out after the meeting. "A word please."

"Yes my lord?" She called, still hiding every emotion from his prying mind.

"I believe you are well acquainted with the Blood-Traitors known as the Weaselys, am I correct?"

'No thoughts Mags, think nothing.' She told herself as her heart rate increased "That is correct , My Lord."

"Oh, swell," His voice contained a mock sweetness, so fake that it brought bile up in Maggies' throat "I hear tell that one of them is creating a Muggle radio station, in which, they are telling the whereabouts of many missing children, as well as the latest sightings of me, Harry Potter, and others that are in my ranks. I feel that to kill him, you would be the best choice, that if you were to 'pretend' let's just say, that you were not part of my ranks, he would let you get close to him. Bring him to me. He would have valuable information. Do you accept."

'What a hypocrite, like it matters if I don't want to do it.' Mags thought trying to calm her now racing heart beat. "Yes, my lord. I would gladly kill those nasty bloodtraitors."

"Good." The smile on his face was full of malice and sick happiness.

A twig snapped behind Maggie and she spun around to face the only boy she'd ever loved.

"FRED!" In seconds her arms were around his neck, and his hands were running through her hair, everything was alright for that one moment.

"Don't pretend that I don't know why you're here."

She stared at him for a brief second before recoiling.

"Excuse you? I don't quite understand what you're saying. I'm here to see you."

"Don't try to fool me, I know you better than anyone else, and trying to lie won't work. I saw you, that night when you and your little 'minions' tried to attack Harry. You were the second command, next to Bellatrix. You disgust me." Fred snapped, a look that appeared to be sadness and repugnance on his face.

"You'll pay for that one." Maggie glared at him"STUPEFY, IMPERIO! She shouted while he tried to disarm her. Both spells hit her target, and Fred was sent flying and then stood up and remained still.

"I want you to listen to me. Not that you have much of a choice." she chuckled darkly. "I am going to take you to The Dark Lord. I need you to do what he tells you to." Her voice broke and she knew She couldn't keep this façade up much longer, she released him and fell to her knees. Tears welled up, as she felt his strong, Quidditch arms wrap around her.

"I won't stop loving you. I will NEVER stop loving you. No matter what you choose, what happens to me, or what happens to you."

"I was brought here to take you back to him. Or to get all the information out of you about Potter and then..." She cried so much that the last of her words couldn't be heard.

"Run away with me."

"No, Fred I can't, he can find me through my ..." She couldn't say it but simply lifted up her sleeve. The Skull and Snake on her arm caused Fred to sputter. She stood ashamed at her self for crying so much. "But I still agree with his point of view." She said her face now entirely emotionless.

"Im sorry Fred." She said her wand now pointed at him.

"Not this time, I am not letting you get away." He Apparated but not before she grabbed his arm, which took her to wherever he was. She then had a slight idea what he would do.

"What the- Where am I Frederick, WHERE AM I?" She screamed but not before his hand covered her mouth. She was right.

"I'm doing this for you."

She immediately realized that he had taken her back to the Malfoy Mansion, and she knew he was turning him self in.

"No. NO FRED YOU CAN'T!" She screamed but he cast a silencing charm over her.

It hurt, knowing that she would be his undoing, but she knew how stubborn he was, and fresh tears began to fall. He walked in dragging her behind him.

"Ha ha! Look what we have here!" Bellatrix brought her face closer to Fred's causing Maggie to cringe. "The little blood traitor who's been causing all of our plans to fail." She cackles her evil dark laugh. "My lord." Bellatrix turned and bowed her head.

"Wonderful, Miss Price. I see you've brought the blood traitor, and you can do the honors." The high pitched voice made Maggie put on her Dark façade.

"M-Me? I don't know if the blood traitor would answer me." She said, keeping what sanity she had left as obvious as possible, hiding the pain she felt deep down in her heart.

"Oh, I think THIS one will do anything you ask of him." The pale man said.

'Oh, Fred clear your mind... Please.' If only he could hear her thoughts he might have been saved.

"CRUCIO!" The high pitched voice once again broke her thoughts. Fred began to writhe in pain and his screams filled the manor, Narcissa covered her mouth and Bellatrix smiled, her eyes wide and ecstatic. The red heads face was distorted in his pain.

"NOOOOO! I'll do it! Please don't hurt him!" 'Now I've done it, we're done for.' She said way too much.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like we have found a weak spot in the hard cold Maggie Louise after all." Bellatrix cackled once more.

"Read his mind and please let him go." She pleaded, hoping her loyal service would come in handy.

"His mind is blocked."

"Please Fred, let him know, please. Just do it." She kneeled next to him. "Please."

"Fine." His face had turned hard, and full of fury.

"Oh this IS, good information. My sweet Bellatrix, clear his mind of the last day. Miss Price you may go."

She saw Fred out the door, once they were alone, she restored his memory, and hugged him with all her might.

"I have missed you so much." He said, his face buried in her dirty blonde hair.

"Be safe. I need you Frederick. I... I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled her face just centimeters from his, "I always will."

And as her lips met his as sense of finality met them both, and they knew it would be the last one for a while. He kissed her hungrily causing the normal sized goosebumps covered her arms.

He traced down her neck and on to her throat. She kissed his forehead, and he mumbled into her neck. "Goodbye, Maggie Price, Goodbye."

Five months after that Mags found herself right in the middle of the battle of Hogwarts. It had turned into brother against brother, Friend against friend, lover against lover. A spell came from the right and Maggie turned to face the wizard that had shot it. Neville. 'Surprising, I never thought Longbottom could do magic.' She began to fight the young Gryffindor, and about five minutes later, she had him in a full BodyBind curse.

"Hey, you!" A familiar voice called.

"What do you want Weasel?"

"A fight if you will." The redhead she had come to hate, over the past few days called. She knew it was him, that had told Wood where the mansion was and what was happening there.

Her hair whipped around her face giving her a look of evil, and beauty.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She called, but luckily she had missed her target, who had Apparated and was nowhere to be seen.

It was over, it was all over, Harry had died and all Fred's hope was gone. Hagrid had him in his arms, and was crying. Malfoy walked over to join the death eaters, and Maggie stood just next to Bellatrix Lestrange. A look of utter terror on her face. She ran over to Ginny, and Fred knew, she would be ok, and that was all that mattered. Then out of the blue Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and shot spell after spell at Voldemort.

Seconds later, Fred was in a duel with Malfoy senior and as soon as the fight begun, Fred saw a green light come straight at him, and all was over.

Maggie raced throughout the crowd of people that were Now embracing their loved ones. 'Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred. Fred. FREDERICK!' was all her mind could handle right now.

"He's gone, He's gone." She heard Molly Weasly say, and Maggie went berserk.

"WHOSE GONE?!" Maggie screamed, and ran down to the body that Molly was

"bent over.

The beautiful boy that Maggie's heart belonged to laid there, lifeless, eyes naturally closed, and no emotion.

"NO. NO, NO, NO,NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD, PLEASE NO." Every tear that had ever poured out of her eyes doubled and she had to be restrained by Ron and Arthur.

"Please..." was all she could say before passing out.

She awoke back in her dorm room screaming and still 15.


End file.
